guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Enraged Smash
Does this skill count itself as an adrenal attack when it is counting the number of charged adrenal attacks? --roofle 06:18, 19 May 2006 (CDT) :Best I can tell, no. The adrenaline drains as the blow is activated and the skills are not counted untill it lands. Teasting seems to confirm this. --Bishop (rap| ) 09:40, 19 May 2006 (CDT) For Great Justice would reduce the adrenaline cost to 1*, thus enabling you to use this skill repeatedly... correct? *actually double adrenaline gain, but for the same effect, i believe. :FGJ is actually 150% adrenaline gain even though the skill description says double, so it'd be every other hit. I suppose dark fury would work. --68.142.14.9 16:27, 26 May 2006 (CDT) I am looking at the skill description in game now, and it says "each other fully charged adrenal SKILL" and not "attack". Does this mean Watch Yourself will boost the damage? Kessel 02:04, 2 June 2006 (CDT) :Oh? It used to say "attack" as recently as three days ago. Was this a stealth tweak with yesterday's Game updates/20060601? — Stabber ✍ 02:09, 2 June 2006 (CDT) ::I tried to do some testing just now, and it /seemed/ that a fully charged WY didn't add to the damage, but it was a quick look and I'd appreciate it if someone could do more concrete testing. The different mechanics would mean a world of difference for this skill. Kessel 02:46, 2 June 2006 (CDT) :::I've just tested it now with Watch Yourself and Rush, and they both added to the damage (I tested at 0 Hammer Mastery so the bonus was clearly visible). Also, I'm positive that the skill description was "adrenal skills" rather than "attacks" a couple of days prior to that update, as I've actually had Enraged Smash bookmarked since the 29th March (when editing was disabled) to remind myself to change the wording to match the in game description. — egads talk 13:01, 2 June 2006 (CDT) ::::Excellent; now I can fill the bar with skills I might actually use instead of carrying around Sever Artery to fuel Enraged Smash. >> Kessel 11:00, 3 June 2006 (CDT) The article currently recommends combining this with Bonetti's Defense but I think that might not work so well. For one, Bonetti's requires a somewhat high 8 adren. But more importantly, it ENDS when you use a skill. And Enraged Smash is designed to be spammed, so skill use would be ending that stance quite early. Any objections to removing Bonetti's? Maybe switch in the 4 adren shout, "Fear Me!" Mujaki 18:58, 7 August 2006 (CDT) Looks like this will get a boost in nightfall with Flail and Lion's Might in factions and both being low adrenaline --GTPoompt 20:10, 30 September 2006 (CDT) Enraging Charge at Strength 8 or more will charge all 4 adrenline cost skills. Enraging Charge plus Enraged Smash and four other 4 adrenline skills, throw in an Irresistible Blow for the blockers and you've got a party. • Dekan 01:57, 11 February 2007 (CST) drunken capture since the quest doesn't allow you to kill him, how do you capture this skill from him? --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 16:01, 7 April 2007 (CDT) :i second that question -- Vanessa 11:44, 19 April 2007 (CDT) ::He walks to kaining and dies according to his page.--Blade (talk| ) 11:49, 19 April 2007 (CDT) :::saw that on his talk page, tried following him three times. maybe i have bad luck, but all three times he stuck in the same group of canthan peasants and never made it to the gate -- Vanessa 07:25, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Testing and Read the Skill Having tested this, I can safely say that this skill does not count itself "Every other Adrenal skill you have". Also, it does appear to count other adrenal non-attack skills as it says it should. --Ckal Ktak 16:18, 9 April 2007 (CDT) Of course it dosnt :) every Charged adr skill, if you use it, is it still charged? Lou-Saydus 14:45, 21 June 2007 (CDT) Well for some reason a skill which counts recharging skills (Blades of Steel)can count itself, so it's always helpful to check to be sure. --Ckal Ktak 08:29, 21 July 2007 (CDT) :It would make sense that this doesn't count itself then. If on activation a skill is counted as recharging this wouldn't count as being charged when the check on adrenal skills is made. Lord of all tyria 08:39, 21 July 2007 (CDT) ::Adrenaline is officially expended as the attack is activated, so yes, by the time the attack hits it would be uncharged. 09:30, 21 July 2007 (CDT) ::Also, this says "other" when none of the similar skills do. --Fyren 15:46, 21 July 2007 (CDT) I just tested in the Churrhir Fields on the 55 Armor dummy with a Candy Cane Hammer and 12 Hammer Mastery and 10 Strength. I first had Enraged Smash, "Watch Yourself!", Counter Blow, Rush, and "Fear Me!" on the bar. * When attacking normally I did 23 damage. * With only Enraged Smash fueled I did 26 damage. * With all skills charged I did 66 damage. Then I went to Kamadan, removed "Fear Me!", and got these results: * When attacking normally I did 23 damage. * With only Enraged Smash fueled I did 26 damage. * With all skills charged I did 56 damage. So the fourth skill does make a difference. Cavalier 16:11, 4 September 2007 (CDT) why the note about not counting itself? "every other" charged adrenal skill seems pretty obvious to me. >.>76.173.217.181 05:44, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :There have been repeated changes indicating otherwise, so I thought it necessary. Cavalier 07:13, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::Enraged lunge/Blades of steel count themselves. This does't so it forces you to bring another adren skill making it pretty weak. P A R A S I T I C 08:48, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :::This doesn't count itself because the moment you start activating it you lose the adrenaline on it, so it's not fully charged any more --Gimmethegepgun 05:09, 30 January 2008 (UTC) lol its 11o clock at night, and i thought someone else would do becuase I am tired and bored and most of what I say gets neglected, deleted, or forgotten anyway.... :( Lost-Blue 05:11, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :::::In other words, it does count itself... but it's never charged when it hits your target. UNLESS you were to use an adrenaline-gaining shout ("To the Limit!" perhaps) after activation but before it hits. Presumably. I haven't actually tested that. 05:13, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :::::: 10 cheers for proving my point! :( Lost-Blue 05:15, 30 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::I'd guess that'd be the case --Gimmethegepgun 05:27, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Synergy with Lion's Comfort Nice combo. I counts right?Gorbachev116 21:34, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :What? And yes, I suppose. --Shadowcrest 21:35, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Update although it's an elite, it is better than Mokele Smash. It's also much better than Bull's Strike which was also prety powerful, so I'm thinking this may very well become the new hammer elite. Combine with Hammer Bash for nearly continuous KD's...Shai Meliamne 20:21, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :It was designed to be the elite of Bull's Strike. Tenetke Mekko 21:20, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::Enraged Smash-->Crushing-->Bull's-->another-skill-that-triggers-on-KD on a kiting foe=lolpwn, rinse and repeat. 21:39, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::Yay it's a nice skill now for my ele. Before, with half her bar being enchants, I couldn't get enough adrenal skills for it to be worthwhile. I'll probably switch Backbreaker out for this, now. I guess this makes up for ANet killing my Hundred Blades build (darn you, slashing damage!) 19:23, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::: This is a nice skill for your ele?Either you meant warrior or you should know that sarcasm doesn't travel well via Internet.I love this skill now and i have been using it, so i don't want this nerfed, but i know it's unaviodable.This will most likley be change to a 8 seconds recharge. Durga Dido 19:31, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :::: Well to be honest if u play ele and put up some serious aoe dmg, then KD with this for just 5 energy + crushing blow for just 5 energy will kill fast again and again. U can even run 0 or very little hammer mastery, as effect is pretty much the same. On 13+ hammer mastery u can do Enrageg + 1 random attack skill + hammer bash over and over. If random attack skill is crushing blow u win. Put up some running and IAS and u win faster. But ele idea is also good. LegendaryWalter 02:57, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Or you could use Bull's Strike for the same effect without wasting your elite. Or you could use Gale or something instead of putting yourself in melee range for something as trivial as a KD --Gimmethegepgun 04:20, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::"something as trivial as a KD" I lol'd. (T/ ) 06:01, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::A kd is not really trivial, well in pve it is most of the time but in pvp it isn't. I do agree with you though Gimmethepgun. The idea of an ele running around with a hammer just doesn't make sense to me. That negates the effect of any shield making them basically paper covered blood bags just waiting to be punctured. Tenetke Mekko 12:00, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I meant as trivial to cause as it is for an Ele. Note that Ele has the second most KD skills out of all the professions, and almost all of them are at a range. Instead of in melee. With a hammer. --Gimmethegepgun 20:00, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Yeah, I know what you mean. Ele have awesome KD skills they don't need a hammer, plus that is a waste of their primary. The lower armor, it is just all around a bad idea. I agree with you on everything you said. Tenetke Mekko 21:55, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::::: Ele has awsome KD skills that have casting time, require atrbute investment, and cause Exhaustion. This recharges in 5 secs. KD is conditional but if you mind the part where I say "put up some AoE dmg" it should be clear to you that if you target stands still, it will die. And if u think ele is too soft just pack Whirlwind or some defense... But to be honest Water Trident kinda like pwns it :D LegendaryWalter 00:53, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Yeah... but also as I said above, you COULD just take fucking Bull's Strike for the exact same effect as this except without using up your elite for something shitty and making it so you don't have to use a damn hammer --Gimmethegepgun 00:58, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::#Hammers own ::::::::::::#This gives adren ::::::::::::#recharge like and such as --Shadowcrest 01:07, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::#Hammer on ele means they can't use a shield :::::::::::::#He's already admitted that he ONLY uses it for a KD :::::::::::::#He's nuking, PLENTY of time to wait out the recharge --Gimmethegepgun 01:08, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I see what you did there. This skill is good; context here is not. Sorry. --Shadowcrest 01:15, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Dang. Dude u compare 5 sec recharge to 10. Just the fact u can spam it twice as much wins. This shit makes u able to use Hammer Bash much faster and I hope I wont have to draw you why that is good. And the fact u weild hammer makes it good cuz: 1) u can deal a lot of dmg with it 2) easy DW 3) All fucktards will say "Hey it's hammer wielding ele OMG" in RA, and then flame when they get pwnd by it.......... NO Hammer also means NO +Crushing Blow and that means NO Deep Wound witch I think fits in any build SO think again if this fucking skill fits on an ele. I think there is no reason to discuss that anymore, so let's talk about how uber it is on a War. Gonna have to try it with Serpent's Quickness and On Your Knees! might pwn.... LegendaryWalter 02:03, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Deep Wound is effective in any build, yes, but what you're forgetting is that no one would run away from a hammer ele. They'd run towards, to kill it in 3 hits. 02:13, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::: Anyone that gets "pwnd" by a hammer ele deserves to eat dirt. Durga Dido 02:19, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::And, also, if the hammer is used because "u can deal a lot of dmg with it", it means that you're SPECCING into Hammer Mastery, at which point you've become a moron ele thumper kinda thing... Which people will either ignore or will instakill --Gimmethegepgun 02:21, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::: Than take Bed of Coals and Lava Font to fuck them. Follow up with Inferno to fuck them moar LegendaryWalter 01:39, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :(Reset indent) Or, you know, remember the fact that FIRE SUCKS IN PVP and use AIR! --Gimmethegepgun 01:54, 18 December 2008're (UTC) :: Idk who told you that, you obviously dont do much pvp. Keep pveing ftw. LegendaryWalter 02:55, 18 December 2008 (UTC) ::You're an ignorant fool if you think Fire Magic sucks in PvP. End of. (T/ ) 06:18, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :::on a 'hammer ele'... yeah it does.... it's more interesting than it was but bulls strike is already elite enough, be as well to take it with enraging charge and another hammer elite, mage hunter, back breaker or dev hammer. They should have kept the condition + damage for every adrenaline attack and dropped the "charged" clause and just added a KD effect to it. Upped the juice req maybe... 00:49, 28 December 2008 (UTC) barely anyone uses this. better things to use 20:45, 16 February 2009 (UTC)